


Lost

by et_cetera55



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the word prompts: <i>exhaust, daze</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Tired… so _tired_ …

He had stopped feeling the cold some time ago…he was not sure when… although he was still aware enough to know that the cessation of shivering did not suggest a _good_ development.

But even the onset of hypothermia could not shake the bone deep _exhaustion_ that seeped through him, weighing him down like lead, like…like…

He needed to focus.

Every single step away from the wreckage of the sled took him closer to civilization. Every single, slow, _plodding_ step brought him fractionally closer to shelter, to help, to someone - _anyone_ \- who could find Dief… save Ray… help…

Every step…

Every…

Ev…

...

As everything finally went dark, he heard a solitary wolf howling in the distance...

Dief…

Ray…

 

Dad…

 

 

Mom?

 


End file.
